movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Toys To Life 4
Toys To Life 4 is a 2029 American 3D computer-animated comedy drama fantasy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the sequel to Toys To Life 3 and the fourth and final installment in the Toys To Life franchise before Blue Sky was shut down in 2030. The film was directed by Karen Disher from a screenplay by Michael J. Wilson, Michael Berg, Jason Fuchs, and Pamela Ribon; Disher, Wilson, Berg, and Ribon also conceived the story alongside Chris Wedge, Michael Thumeier, Aubrey Solomon, and Lisa Marie Stetler. The film stars the voices of Owen Laramore, Chloe O'Malley, Jenny Slate, Dove Cameron, Will Arnett, Idina Menzel, Catherine O'Hara, Nick Frost, Drew Barrymore, James Corden, Christoph Waltz, Ed Harris, Keegan-Michael Key, Jordan Peele, Chadwick Boseman, Lee Pace and Judy Greer. After John's nemesis, Snake. turns Toytown into a apocalyptic wasteland under the name "Toy Apocalypse", John and his wife, Claire, now have a daughter named Rebecca, who is too reluctant to be queen with out her father's help. John attempts to help her with the Leader Thing by bringing her on adventure to defeat Snake and restore harmony to Toytown alongside new friends. Along the way, John becomes smitten by how big the planet can really be for a toy and comes to terms with having to live a life of adventure around the world. Released theatrically on March 17, 2029, the film received critical acclaim for its animation, musical score, humor, and vocal performances. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a very rare 100% approval rating (the highest rating in the series). Toys To Life 4 was also commercially successful, grossing $1 billion worldwide at the box-office, becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2029, the highest-grossing Toys To Life film, and the third highest-grossing Blue Sky film, behind ''SeaWorld'' and ''Ice Age 6''. The film was nominated the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film, and was also the first film in the Toys To Life franchise to win the Hugo Award For Best Dramatic Presentation. Plot In 2024, Snake returns to kill John, but retreats and decides to make a new plan to kill John and everything he loves for revenge on him for Murray's death, which destroys most of Toytown (with the exception of the Toytown Museum, the field, and John's apartment). Years later, Toytown has been turned into an apocalyptic wasteland called "Toy Apocalypse", where everyone has been toughened and hardened, making them ready for more fighting. John and Claire even have a daughter named Rebecca, whose best friend is a puffin named Puff. Despite Claire's statements that he has to toughen himself, John still pretends there is still peace and is troubled by a nightmare of a monster named Dramonster. Suddenly, Snake reveals that she had come from five years ago and chases the citizens aboard Dramonster, but is stopped by a wizard named Wizzy who leads John, Claire, Springall, Rebecca, Puff, and their troopers to his spell room. Meanwhile, John concocts an idea to destroy Snake, take down her lair, and restore harmony to Toytown. Wizzy gives John new skills, such as strength, and power, aspiring the gang travel beyond Toytown. Along the way they meet Eddie the elephant, Neighton the horse, and two beavers named George and Gordon in their home. Just then, Snake bursts in and destroys the two beavers's home. John teaches everyone how to be tough. Once John sneaks in Snake lair, Snake and Dramonster kidnap Rebecca and head on a plane to Toy Apocalypse. John jumps towards Snake's plane. Snake trys to weaken John, but he remembers the moves Wizzy taught him, and he angrily throws Snake and Dramonster off the plane, and they fall to their deaths. John manages to rescue Rebecca, and they leap off the falling plane. With Snake and Dramonster defeated, Eddie is accepted as a new member of the team, all the peace and harmony in Toytown is restored. John passes his leadership to Rebecca and bids farewell to his friends. Knowing that this might be the last time they will see each other, John and Claire share one last goodbye hug. John, Wizzy, Neighton, George, and Gordon begin a new worldwide traveling life together as the film ends. In the epilogue, John, Wizzy, George, Gordon, and Neighton dedicate themselves to helping toys around the world. In a post-credits scene, John sings a cover the Sister Sledge song, "We Are Family", rickrolling the audience. Cast Owen Laramore as John, the king of Toytown and director of the Toytown Museum who is Claire's husband. Chloe O'Malley as Rebecca, John and Claire's daughter. Dove Cameron as Claire, the queen of Toytown and co-director of the Toytown Museum who is John's wife. Jenny Slate as Snake, John's arch-nemesis who wants to kill John for revenge. Will Arnett as Ian, a toy lion and one of John's troopers. Idina Menzel as Tina, a toy train and one of John's troopers. Catherine O' Hara as Ouch, a over-sized tsum tsum penguin and one of John's troopers. Nick Frost as Cage, Rage, Age, and Page, four yellow fishes and members of John's troopers. Drew Barrymore as Ribbit, a fat toy frog and one of John's troopers. James Corden as Robone, a toy robot dog and one of John's troopers. Sarah Vowell as Mousey, a small TY beanie baby elephant who is Little Spence's neighbor and best friend. Brooklynn Prince as Little Spence, a small toy Tonka truck who is Mamo's daughter. Ellen Page as Mamo, a big toy Tonka truck who is Little Spence's mother. Warwick Davis as Ken, a snake-like color worm made of snap-beads. Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Jim Cummings, Benedict Wong, and Chris Wedge as Ronald, Krasinski, Brad, and Creeko, a red monkey commando unit. Bill Hader as Springall, a Spring Launchers bouncy ball hair toy. Taylor Swift as Sally, a toy singer. Penelope Cruz as Taco-cat, a squeeze toy. Jeremy Renner as Tim, a toy tiger. Jodie Whittaker as Anji, an angel figurine. Christoph Waltz as Wizzy, a wizard who teaches John to be tough. Jordan Peele as Gordon, a beaver. Keegan-Michael Key as George, a beaver who is best friends with Gordon. Chadwick Boseman as Eddie, an elephant. Ed Harris as Dramonster, a monster from John's nightmare who is in a league with Snake. Judy Greer as Puff, an Atlantic puffin and Rebecca's best friend. Lee Pace as Neighton, a horse.